Crimson Regret
by Abyss Kurokari
Summary: Ragna has never wanted anyone to love him, nor call him a friend, but nevertheless, Taokaka still considers him one of her closest friends... and perhaps... there could be more to their relationship than meets the eye. Rated M due to some gore, language and a chapter with lots of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My second Blazblue fic! This one is also about Ragna and Taokaka, but is rated M for language and lemons. If you don't approve of readable smut, don't read! You have been warned!

Also, I'll be including a good song's title and the artist that sings it at the beginning of every chapter, hopefully I can get a few of you liking some new bands, or at least make you say "hey! I like that song!" the first song is my all time favorite, Every Lie, by My Darkest Days. Youtube it.

Chapter 1: Memories

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ragna found himself alone, in front of a burning church. He looked around and saw no one. He felt an incredible pain in his arm, and looked to see, but found it was gone. He screamed in agony, and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He looked around trying to find his little sister, Saya. Neither she nor his brother Jin were anywhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ragna bolted upright in his bed, gasping for air. He looked around and saw he was at home, and looked at his arm, which was still there… or rather, the Azure Grimoire that served as his arm was there.

He looked at the clock, it read "10:12". "Damn… why does it have to be morning already…?" he forced himself out of bed and trudged towards the kitchen of his apartment. No more than ten minutes later, he was sitting down at his dining table, with a bowl of ramen and a glass of orange juice.

After he finished eating he took a shower and got himself dressed, and locked his Blood Scythe to his back, and made for the door.

A few hours later, he was walking in the park and enjoying the gentle breeze… until… "GOOD GUUYYY!" Tao came bounding up behind him. "Good Guy! Whatcha doin'?"

Ragna looked over his shoulder at her as he walked. "Trying to enjoy the quiet."

Tao smiled her Cheshire smile and walked with Ragna, maintaining the same distance… until… "Good Guy, Tao is hungry!"

Ragna rubbed his temples, "you're _always_ hungry, Tao. Plus, I don't have any money on me."

Tao's ears drooped. "But… Tao is hungry!"

Just as she said this, a large puppet appeared beside Ragna and tried to punch him. He raised his arms just in time to block the punch, and jumped back to distance himself from the doll. Carl Clover then walked up next to his "sister" and smiled. "Well played, Mr. Reaper… But I will not be leaving until I've captured you!"

Tao looked confusedly at the combatants. "Shorty? Why are you attacking Good Guy?"

Carl looked at Tao. " 'Good Guy'? you do know Ragna is wanted in every hierarchical city, right?"

Tao's tail swished back and forth behind her. "Rawrgna? But he's so nice to Tao! How can he be Rawrgna if he's so nice?!"

Carl adjusted his top hat and looked at Ragna. "you really are the lowest, tricking this innocent girl into thinking you're a good person."

Ragna pulled blood scythe from his back and shouted, "you don't know why I do the things I do! Give me a break and just go home!"

Carl smiled and pointed at Ragna. "you will only leave this place if you either agree to come peacefully, or if I drag you out of here unconscious!" just as he said this Nirvanna rushed at Ragna and tried again to punch him. Ragna blocked and swung his sword upwards, screaming "Inferno Divider!". Nirvanna crashed to the ground next to carl, but got back up and started moving towards Ragna once more. Ragna put his sword back in its holder and got into a fighting stance, then, when Nirvanna got close, he swung an uppercut and shouted "Dead Spike!" as his fist connected with Nirvanna's face, and a massive monstrous face appeared under her and launched her skyward. Once more she crashed to the ground and this time, she stayed there. Carl ran up to his sister and knelt beside her.

"Ada! Are you alright?!" The doll lifted its hand and patted Carl on his head. Carl nodded and stood back up. "Well Played Ragna. It looks like you've beaten my sister… but I'll find you again, and then, I WILL capture you!"

Ragna turned around and started walking away. Tao ran up beside him. "Good Guy! Why did shorty call you Rawrgna?" Ragna stopped in his tracks and turned to face Tao. He just sat there looking at her for some time, then spoke. "Because that's my name. I AM the criminal he says I am, but that's actually not true. I'm doing the RIGHT thing, and the NOL are the real "bad guys"…"

Tao thought for a few seconds, then nodded vigorously. "Okay, Good Guy! Tao knew you couldn't be bad!"

The two of them kept walking around for a short while until, "Good Guy! Tao is _still _hungry!"

Ragna hung his head, then threw his hands up. "I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!"

Tao's shoulders drooped. "But… WAIT! Tao can go see Boobie lady! She always feeds Tao!" and with that, the happy-go-lucky cat girl took off towards Orient town. Ragna looked in the direction Tao had gone for a few seconds, then sighed audibly and turned to walk away. "Glad that worked out…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ad Infinitum

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ragna wandered around the park in the center of the city of Kagutsuchi for about an hour, just enjoying the quiet. Surprisingly, only one person had tried to capture him today, and he walked away from that encounter with no injuries.

After a while he decided to get something to eat and then go home.

Ragna went to the bank and got out some of his money which he had earned working in a fast food restaurant, and went to his favorite Chinese restaurant

Ragna walked into a restaurant in Orient Town and sat down, looking over the menu. As he looked at the menu, he noticed someone he knew walk in… just as he noticed this person, as if to confirm that he knew who it was, the echo of "HI GOOD GUY!" came from his left. He put the menu down and looked to see Taokaka striding towards him.

"Hey Tao, weren't you going to see that Doctor, Litchi?"

"Tao went to see boobie lady, and boobie lady gave Tao some money to eat with!" said Tao as she sat down across from Ragna. Ragna picked his menu back up and looked it over, and decided to order the Kagutsuchi puffer fish. A few minutes later, the waitress walked over to them. "Ah, what a lovely young couple! What can I get for you two?"

Ragna immediately recoiled; "whoa! We aren't a 'couple'!" The waitress looked at the two of them, and then nodded, "oh, my mistake, I apologize. What can I get for you and your feline friend?"

Ragna opened his mouth to say what he wanted, but was cut off by Tao. "Tao wants the Katatonic puppy fish!" Ragna chuckled, then corrected her, "That's 'Kagutsuchi puffer fish', Tao."

Tao nodded, "Yeah! That!" Ragna handed his menu to the waitress, "Make that two."

About half an hour later, Tao had devoured her food in just under a minute, and Ragna had only just started eating.

Tao rubbed her stomach contentedly while Ragna ate his food, though she, being Tao, did not have much patience. "Good guy! Hurry up! Tao wants to go!"

Ragna glared at the young Cat-girl. "you know you could just leave the money on the table and go, right?"

Tao shook her head. "But… Tao wants to keep you company on your special day!"

Ragna quirked an eyebrow. "My special day?" he thought for a few seconds, then allowed his palm to rapidly become acquainted with his forehead. "How could I forget my own birthday?!"

Tao smiled her Cheshire smile and laughed. "You forgot your birthday?! Good guy, that's horrible!"

Ragna finished his meal and stood up. "well, I guess I've gotta do something for my birthday… any ideas Tao?"

Tao thought for a few seconds… "Tao has an idea!"

As she said that, she grabbed Ragna's arm and pulled him from the restaurant, dragging him at blinding speed out into Orient town, all the while Ragna was shouting "I DIDN'T PAY FOR THE FOOD YET!"


End file.
